ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: The Crime Scene
(The scene cuts to 6 days later. Jaddo and Brena were strolling around a school in Los Angeles.) * Jaddo: This part of town was left intact by the storm. Wilshire Boulevard's spirit is still alive and well here: the music, the food... I wouldn't live anywhere else! * Brena: Oh, I'm going to love it here in Jazz Town. You'll see how well I'll fit in! Listen... I think I can hear some music already! * Jaddo: Oh yes, you're right! I recognize the tune, it's called "After the Storm". It was written just after the hurricane by a famous local jazz musician. The song became the symbol for hope and... Hey, it sounds like it's coming from that street, or maybe from the tram over there! * Brena: Jamie, why don't we follow the music and see where it's coming from? Let's go! (Suddenly, Jaddo trips over a body. The body was bleeding. It was Wilka, another warrior on his quest. Brena responds to his call as he finds a suitcase.) * Jaddo: Brena! * Brena: It's Wilka, a relative of Kinsa. That's the name written on this suitcase you picked up, Jaddo! We'd better search through it, you're right! * Brena: And you already found the radio that played the song, too! You think it was left here by the killer? Like a... a soundtrack for the murder? * Jaddo: There's a serial number on the bottom of the radio, but it's illegible. Do you think Halka could decipher it? Perhaps we could identify who owns it, or where it was bought! * Brena: And I'll get the body to Sharka. Ugh, I bet this will be too much, even for her! (Jaddo runs to meet up with his friends.) * Jaddo: Guys. We've got a murder investigation going on here. Wilka has been murdered. He was a friend of mine and you, Cullin. * Cullin: No. * Jaddo: I need all of you and Allison to figure out who did it and with what weapon. * Nosoo: Then, we shall see to it. * Sharka: The case is on. (Suddenly, someone else arrives on the scene. It is Maska.) * Maska: Kashif Mason here in the school in sunny L.A. where things just took a dark turn. Jaddo, can you explain this mystery? * Jaddo: Well, Maska, me and Brena were taking a morning stroll when we discovered that Wilka has been murdered. * Maska: Wilka killed? Then, we have a murderer in the city? * Jaddo: Don't worry, Maska. Allison and I will catch the killer and solve the mystery. * Maska: Ready for it? Here goes. (The song "Who, What, When, Where, Why, How?" plays. Jaddo equips some drumsticks and plays a drum construct Orrin has made with her ring.) * Song: ''' Who, what, why, how? Who, what, when, where, why, how? * Who, what, why, how? Who, what, when, where, why, how? * Everybody... (Who, what, when, where, why, how?) * Solve a mystery... (Who, what, when, where, why, how?) * Altogether... (Who, what, when, where, why how?) * Jamie Woods, you and me. (Who, what, when, where, why, how?) * Who, what, why, how? Who, what, when, where, why, how? * '''Orrin: (spoken) Let's get Busytown. (The song ends.) * Maska: Stay tuned as Jaddo and his friends find out who murdered Wilka? And that's the buzz in Los Angeles, California! (Maska runs off, leaving Jaddo and his buddies behind. The scene skips to the L.A. City Hall. Raven, the human shape-shifter comes in with the case to meet up with Menla, Teyro, Milal, Halka and Fared.) * Raven: We're defending Cullin, whose very friend was found shot to death at the L.A. schoolyard. * Menla: Gold digger? * Raven: You'd think so since the stiff was, but she was rich on her own. * Raven (Rachel Roth): Some kind of fitness empire. You can buy her exercise tapes on infomercials. * Fared: Are you talking about Caitlin McCulloch? * Raven: Friend of Jaddo. You know her? * Fared: She's a Delta Nu! She wasn't in my pledge class. She was there on the quest after me. But I used to take her class at the Los Angeles Sports Club. She's amazing! * Raven: Amazing? How? * Fared: She can make you lose 3 pounds in one class. She's completely gifted. * Raven: In all likelihood, she's completely guilty. She was seen standing over Wilka's dead body. * Raven (Rachel Roth): By who? * Raven: His daughter and the pool boy. * Grimic: (coming in) Sorry, I'm late. Excuse me. * Raven: This is Grimic, another associate, top three in his class and former editor. You've probably seen him lurking around campus doing my research. * Grimic: Thanks for the introduction. * Raven: What about the murder weapon? * Menla: The gun is missing. * Grimic: The coroner said he'd been dead a few minutes when the cops arrived. * Raven: Giving Orrin plenty of time to stash it. * Fared: I just don't think Orrin could have done this. Exercise gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people don't shoot their husbands. They just don't. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Pienado